Mating Season
by Fullsteel
Summary: Ianto has some troubles with pterodactyls... and Jack. Janto.


**Mating Season**

**AN: **Well. This is a little something I wrote down months ago if I'm right... Just thought that I would post it. Hopefully it will bring some others some amusement, and for you who are waiting for next chapter of _Five Becomes Four_: It's on its way! Give me a day or two to finish it! I had to rewrite the whole chapter cause it just felt wrong XD  
Well, enough talking, on with the story! (Soon...)

**Warnings: **Mild Janto, implied sex-talk. Swearing.

**Disclaimer: **I really wish I did own Torchwood. But I don't so I'll keep to writing xD

* * *

~Ianto's journal~

_24th of July, 20XX_

**World: **Still spinning.**_  
Items to be re-stocked: _**_Pencils.  
**Observations: **Jack has developed a bad habit of snapping pencils in half... and Myfanwy is acting strange._

Well... today has been a very ordinary day. Or less ordinary for us in Torchwood, which means that the rift is behaving and we'be just had to catch a few weevils and get them back down the sewers. So other than that we've been stuck in the Hub most of the day, killing time by doing paperwork. I think I even managed to get Jack to finish a few reports, at least after scolding him for breaking every pencil in his office. _  
And oh. Myfanwy is acting very strange and I'm afraid to even consider the reasons behind her behaviour... First of all I thought that she was pregnant. But she can't possibliy be, right? Another option was that she's on her period. But do pterodactyls even have periods?! Don't they just... lay eggs?  
Well. After certain events I could conclude that none of my earlier thought applied to Myfanwy. To my horror I think that it's the pterodactyls mating season. And in that case I think I should be _very _afraid. She's been after me a lot more than usual. Pecking at me, making strange sounds, trying to make me pat her and such things. I swear, if she thinks I'm going to mate with her then she's wrong.  
**Oh God Jack is going to laugh at me when I tell him that Myfanwy is hitting on me..**_**  
**

**---Torchwood---**

"So. Cardiff appears to be surpisingly calm and still today," Jack stated as he glanced at around at the members of his team who sat in the boardroom, "Is there anything that we should discuss, or that I simply should know about?"

No one made any attempt to say anything so after a few seconds Ianto sighed and cleared his throat, looking a slightly bit bothered as everyone turned their gazes to him, "Myfanwy," he simply stated with a strained look on his face.

Jack raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a bit, a look of interest and mild concern grazed his face, "What about Myfanwy, Ianto?"

The Welshman let out a heavy sigh and shook his head, "She's been acting strange lately. I... I'd say that she was pregnant, but that's impossible unless there are more pterodactyls flying around. And I did even run a scan on her, so she's not pregnant..." he explained and trailed off, "And that leaves us with another alternative. That it's the pterodactyls mating season," he concluded with dread evident in his voice.

The others looked slightly surprised and in the end Owen was the one to open his mouth and speak.

"That shouldn't really be a problem, right? I mean, there isn't anything for her to mate with so why should we worry about that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, eyeing Ianto.

Ianto threw a glare at Owen and crossed his arms, "Well maybe _you_ aren't bothered by it, Owen, but I've had enough of having a pterodactyl rubbing against my leg almost constantly!" he said with frustration evident in his voice, and of course Jack was the first one to let out a snort, which soon was followed by the others cracking up and laughing at him.

"It is _not_ funny! Seriously, she's following me around and makes strange sounds. She's pecking at me and getting too intimate for my liking. It's creeping me out, I'm just waiting for her to grab me and fly away!" he exclaimed and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Aw, isn't that cute? Myfanwy has a crush on you!" Jack cooed and then grinned at Ianto, "Don't worry, I'll protect you. No one but me rubs against your leg," he seductively said and winked.

"On second thought... I'll settle with the pterodactyl," Ianto deadpanned as he glared at Jack who looked fairly insulted by that statement.

Gwen sucked in a deep breath and let out a last chuckle at Ianto's expense, "Don't worry Ianto, it will probably be over soon!"

Ianto threw a wary look her way, "Myfanwy's mating season, or Jack's?"

"Hey!" Jack let out.

Owen snorted and rolled his eyes before he shook his head, "Sorry Ianto, but I think Jack has a permanent mating season," he stated with a smirk on his face and the others immediately agreed by nodding and laughing.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Ha ha ha. Very funny."

Ianto sighed and stood up, "If this meeting is over then I shall leave and tidy up a bit in your office," Ianto said and looked at Jack who grinned and stood up as well.

"Oh I can join you!"

"On second thought I'll just go and spend some time with Myfanwy," Ianto quickly changed his mind and headed out from the room which left it in silence, everyone looked at Jack with amused smirks on their faces.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, "_What?_"

"Nothing Jack, nothing..."

The captain raised an eyebrow but shook his head, "The meeting is over," he grumbled as he escaped the room, set on finding Ianto.

And they could both later conclude that Jack did infact have a permanent mating season...

* * *

  
**AN: **And that was it XD Not the best thing I've written but just something that was a bit of fun. I like it either way! And I hope you enjoyed it! ;3


End file.
